chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the use of internal and external energies to manipulate reality. All magic is intuitive and people study if if they wish to learn it. Some races are born with innate magical abilities in their genetics. However most are not. Magic is divided into five categories: Draconic, Natural, Divine, Mental, and Forbidden. Draconic Magic Draconic magic involves the use of magical energy from auras, planes and gems. Wizards are most common practitioners of Arcane Magic. The nature of Draconic magic is using energy and using it in an externally destructive elemental means, like fire, lightning, ice and acid. The mages who cast draconic magic carry with them, a staff, components pouch and spellbook containing all of their known spells. Magic takes a long time to master and usually only nobility have the right to study magic. While there are others who know arcane magic and teach it from master to apprentice like witches. Their draconic magic is simple but still very complicated for someone who only works with music and stories. Draconic magic was given to mankind by the dragons long ago. It was thought that these sigils and invocations were holy prayers. Nowadays, people understand that draconic magic relies on one's intelligence and not one's faith. Draconic magic along with Mental magic make up what is now called Arcane Magic. Natural Magic Natural magic is the manipulation of nature and energy from the surroundings. It is different from arcane magic in terms of the use of energy. Arcane magic takes arcane energies from auras and planes, natural takes energy from trees and grass so naturally it will act differently. Natural magic is taught through the druidic language which is sacred and secret to natural casters. Druidic was created by nymphs. The mythical nymphs were the original druids who shared their knowledge of natural magic to wood elves. Divine Magic Divine magic is holy magic given by the gods that uses comes prayers and one's own holy aura. It takes years of training to become a cleric or a priest. One must fast, meditate and center their own mind. The magic does not come from the gods themselves but through the teachings of the gods is how one becomes a divine caster. Marakumar and Redina brought down to man the teachings of divine magic. Mental Magic Mental magic is an art not commonly practice since people naturally do not trust those who can control one's free will. The foundation of mental magic is manipulating the one's senses by creating illusions or to alter one's mind by reading his thoughts or controlling his thoughts. It requires the same sigils and invocations as draconic magic however one must control the mental energies instead of the outer energies. The Great Sphinx of Muya and the Nine Tail Kitsune were the founders of Mental Magic. Forbidden Magic Forbidden Magic is a taboo among all mages as it the foundation of necromancy and demonic power. Those who practice Forbidden Magic are usually those exiled from wizard colleges or cultists of the Daemonium Deus. They will sell their souls and form pacts with dark figures to have power destruct or controlling magic. Azreal, Jaelith and Bealrahn were the three demon gods who first gave the powers of forbidden magic.